Watch and React
by Akari0415
Summary: bagaimana beraksi para chara KnB saat mereka di minta untuk menonton anime KnB? fanfic ini merupakan terjemahan dari ff "watch and react" by anilikz0985
1. Chapter 1

**Watch and React**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © anilikz0985**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik anilikz0985 dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari watch and react by anilikz0985**

 **Selamat membaca**

Prolog I

Seperti biasa, klub Basketball Seirin berlatih dengan giat. Karena Kiseki no Sedai sudah mendapatkan semangat mereka kembali, pertandingan selanjutnya pasti akan lebih menantang.

"Baiklah, semuanya berkumpul." Teriak Aida Riko. Semuanya bergegas berkumpul mengelilingi pelatih mereka. "Ada pengumuman penting." ucapnya "Tahun ini kita akan mengadakan _Winter Training Camp."_ Semuanya mengangguk "Tapi tahun ini tidak hanya Seirin." Lanjutnya. Semuanya menajamkan pendengaran mereka, " Kaijou, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen dan Rakuzan juga akan ikut bergabung."

...

" APA!" teriak semuanya " Kaijou, Shutoku, Touou..." kata Koganei Shinji " Yosen dan Rakuzan juga" sambung Tsuchida. " Benar, semua pelatih dan aku telah mendiskusikannya saat perayaan penutupan _Winter_ _Cup_." Ucap Riko " Hanya terdiri dari pemain regular termasuk kelas tiga kecuali sekolah kita. Dari sekolah kita semuanya akan ikut karena kita adalah tuan rumahnya."

" Ini..." kata Furihata " Gila" sambung Kawahara. " Pelatihan ini akan dilaksanakan selama sebulan dan akan di mulai akhir minggu ini jadi bersiap-siaplah." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat tadi dia langsung membubarkan klub.

Semuanya meninggalkan _Gym_ dan bersiap-siap untuk pelatihan itu.

...

Saat anggota Seirin tiba di lokasi _training_ _camp_ , mereka berdecak kagum. Bagunannya besar, masih baru dan terlihat benar-benar bagus dan menyenangkan. Di sana terdapat lapangan basket, berada di kawasan pegunungan dan dekat dengan pantai. "Baiklah semuanya, sudah cukup dengan kagumnya, sekarang bantu aku membereskan semua ini" teriak Riko. Semuanya langsung berlari menuju sang pelatih.

" Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan tempat ini?" tanya si Kapten berkacamata Hyuuga Junpei. " Konstribusinya di bagi" jawab Riko " Sayangnya, walaupun sekolah kita merupakan pemenang _Winter_ _Cup_ , namun kita tetap tidak bisa menbayar semua pendanaannya akhirnya sekolah lain ikut menyumbang untuk bagian kita" semuanya berhenti berjalan. " Apakah itu buruk?" tanya Izuki Shun. " Ya" jawab Riko " Itulah mengapa... sebagai gantinya kita yang akan mengurus sekolah lain." Semuanya melayangkan _blank look._ "Huh" sedangkan Riko memberikan senyum _innocent_ nya " Kalian tahu" katanya " Memasak dan bersih-bersih" "..."

...

" APA" teriak semuanya "Setidaknya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" kata Riko " Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Kata Hyuuga " Oh, _Man_ " sambil tertawa si _Red_ _and_ _Black_ _hair_ berkata "Tidak bisa dipercaya, kita bermain _housekeepers_ untuk kepala pelangi aneh itu." Dia tak lain adalah sang _Ace_ Kagami Taiga. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan besar diatas kepalanya " _well_ Kagami, mau bagaimana lagi, jadi mari kita lakukan yang terbaik dan mari bersenang-senang." Ucap sang Center tim Kiyoshi Teppei

Kagami menggumamkan baiklah dan kemudian bertanya " dimana Kuroko?" semuanya terdiam "Oh ya, seperti katamu" kata Hyuuga "Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sedikitpun. Koganei mulai panik "Kita tidak meninggalkannya bukan?, maksudku dia itu _invisible_." Semuanya memproses ucapan Koganei dan mencoba mencarinya. "Aku di sini" kata seseorang laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut biru terang yang sewarna dengan iris matanya, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah dan tidak terlalu terlihat di mata orang. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, _Phantom_ _sixth_ _man_ nya _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan salah satu pemain inti Seirin.

Semuanya melompat terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. "Mengapa kamu bisa tiba-tiba berada di tengah?" teriak Kagami pada patner sekaligus teman terbaiknya. "Karena kapten yang meminta" respon Kuroko "Kapan?" tanya Hyuuga dan kemudian ia berfikir untuk beberapa saat "Oh, ya... aku meminta nya." Dia melakukannya untuk memastikan agar Kuroko tidak tertinggal.

Riko menghela nafas "Baiklah semuanya berpencar menjadi beberapa kelompok dan persiapkan tempat ini untuk tamu kita." Semuanya langsung berpencar dan mulai bersih-bersih.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Watch and React**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © anilikz0985**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik anilikz0985 dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari watch and react by anilikz0985**

 **Selamat membaca**

Prolog II

Setelah satu jam membersihkan bangunan, tim Basket Seirin mengistirahatkan diri di ruang tunggu. Bangunan tempat pelatihan tersebut terdiri dari 3 lantai, 10 kamar tidur yang dilengkapi dengan ruangan cuci muka di setiap kamarnya, sebuah kamar mandi besar, perpustakaan, kafetaria, 3 dapur, sebuah ruangan dengan plasma TV yang besar, 3 lapangan basket _indoor_ , satu _outdoor_ , dan sebuah balkon. Tim tersebut menyapu dan mengepel lantai, membersihkan debu yang menempel pada perlengkapan ruangan, membersihkan jendela, mengganti alas kasur untuk sepuluh ruang tidur, mencuci dan membersihkan semua fasilitas yang ada. Semua pekerjaan ini tergolong banyak untuk dilakukan oleh sepuluh orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan dalam satu jam, ditambah lagi dengan kegilaan mereka yang menyebabkan beberapa kecelakaan terjadi.

Alasan kenapa mereka harus menyelesaikannya dalam satu jam karena tim lain akan datang dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Setelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan Riko memberitahukan bahwa tim lain akan datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Jadi sambil menunggu kedatangan tim lain, mereka beristirahat di ruang tunggu karena pembagian kamar baru akan di umumkan setelah seluruh tim berkumpul. Semuanya kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami yang ikut bergabung setelah 15 menit kemudian.

Menurut Kuroko, tiga mantan _teammate_ nya suka makan setelah perjalanan jauh, yang mana dua orang lagi akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan dan main shogi. Kuroko dengan bantuan Kagami mempersiapkan hal itu terlebih dahulu untuk mereka sebelum istirahat.

Semua ruangan tampak berkilau dan rapi, alasannya karena jika Riko menemukan sedikit saja debu maka dia akan membuat menu latihan mereka tiga kali lipat lebih berat untuk satu bulan ke depan. " _God_ _dammit_ , aku lelah" kata Hyuuga. " _We are house maids made to do work_ " kata Izuki. " _Maid_... _made_ " lanjut Izuki dan langsung menuliskannya ke buku sakunya "Aku mendapatkannya" katanya dengan mata berbinar. "Diamlah! Izuki" teriak Hyuuga.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Semuanya langsung berdiri untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu. " _Che_ , mereka sepertinya sudah sampai Kuroko" kata Kagami. Dia menoleh untuk melihat sang _patner_ yang ternyata sedang tidur. "Kapten, Kuroko tidur" ucap Kagami. "Biarkan dia tidur" Izuki tersenyum pada Kuroko "Dia bekerja lebih keras dari pada kita semua, dan dengan tenaganya yang lemah itu, tidak heran kalau dia tertidur." Mitobe mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkan Kuroko. "Dia benar-benar peduli pada mantan _teammate_ nya"

"Aku benar-benar takjub mengingat apa yang telah meraka lakukan kepadanya" kata Kagami dengan galak. "Tidak perlu iri Kagami" kata Hyuuga sambil tersenyum menggodanya "Aku tidak iri" balas Kagami namun terlihat mukanya memerah " _Shhh_!" kata yang lain. "Kamu akan membuat Kuroko terbangun" kata Furihata pelan. Sedangkan yang lain pergi membukakan pintu.

Yang pertama kali terdengar saat mereka membuka pintu adalah teriakan " _Kurokocchi_!" kata itu berasal tak lain dari sang _Ace_ nya tim Kaijou Kise Ryouta, yang juga merupakan mantan _teammate_ Kuroko. Kise memiliki rambut pirang yang sesuai dengan warna iris matanya. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model. Semua anggota Seirin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Maaf, Kuroko tidur karena kelelahan setelah bersih-bersih" kata Kagami pada sang model. "Ini sekantong _snack_ dia persiapkan untukmu." Kise kecewa karena _Kurokocchi_ nya tidak ada di sana untuk menyambut kedatangannya, namun langsung ceria kembali ketika mendengar _snack_. "Tolong menuju ruang tunggu dan tolong untuk tidak berisik." Beritahu Hyuuga pada mereka. Semuanya heran namun tetap mengikuti kata tuan rumah mereka. "Terima kasih telah menerima kami" kata Kasamatsu pada Hyuuga "Sama-sama" balas Hyuuga.

Tim yang datang selanjutnya yaitu tim _orange_ atau Shutoku. "Aku tidak melihat Kuroko" orang yang berkata tersebut adalah Midorima Shintarou. Dia juga merupakan mantan _teammate_ nya Kuroko dan juga seorang wakil kapten. "Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ ". " _apapun katamu dasar tsundere_ " itulah yang ada dalam pikiran semua orang yang mendengarnya. "Kuroko tidur karena kelelahan setelah bersih-bersih" kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum "Dia meninggalkan kertas ini untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Midorima. Semuanya diharapkan langsung menuju ruang tunggu dan tolong untuk tetap tenang." Shutoku langsung pergi sementara Ootsubo berkata "Terima kasih telah menerima kami dan lama tak jumpa" Hyuuga mengangguk " Lama tak jumpa juga."

Tim yang datang selanjutnya sedikit lebih berisik dari pada sebelumnya, yaitu Touou. Tak lama setelah mereka membukakan pintu teriakan " _Tetsu-kuuun_!" terdengar. Seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ terlihat. Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki yang merupakan mantan manager basketnya Kuroko. Sekarang merupakan manager basket _Touou Academy_ dan dia menyukai Kuroko. "Kuroko tidak disini, dia ada di ruang tunggu" kata Izuki. Tanpa pikir panjang Momoi langsung melesat ke ruang tunggu. Yang lain hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah si gadis _pink_. Izuki menghampiri Kagami yang kemudian menyerahkan kantong berisi makanan pada Izuki. "Aomine, ini untukmu" ucap Izuki sambil memberikan sekantong makanan pada Aomine. "Kata Kuroko kamu mungkin lapar jadi ini beberapa manisan untukmu" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, namun tetap menerima kantong tersebut. "Tolong menuju ruang tunggu dan diharapkan untuk tetap tenang." Semuanya menuruti kata sang tuan rumah dan Imayoshi berkata "Terima kasih telah menerima kami dan maaf untuk masalah yang kami buat" dia membungkuk kepada Hyuuga. "Tidak masalah" kata Hyuuga _"Tingkahnya sekarang tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya."_

Grup yang datang selanjutnya adalah grup Yosen yang terdiri dari orang-orang berbadan besar. Dan saat Kagami melihat kakaknya, Himuro Tatsuya dia menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan berteriak "Tatsuya!" Himuro membalas senyumannya "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _little_ _brother._ " Keduanya melakukan _high-five_. "Oh, itu Kaga- _chin_." Ucap seorang raksasa berambut ungu. "Mana Kuro- _chin_?" Dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia juga merupakan mantan _teammate_ nya Kuroko. "Kaga- _chin_?" seru Kagami "Atsushi sering memendekkan nama orang dan menambahkan _chin_ diakhirnya. Itulah cara dia menunjukkan kalau dia menghormati orang tersebut" kata Himuro "Aku tidak ingin itu" kata Kagami " _tungggu sebentar, sepertinya hal ini terasa familiar"_ pikir kagami dan dia ingat saat pertama kali Kise memanggilnya _Kagamicchi_. _"semua Kiseki no Sedai itu adalah Generation of freak._ " Murasakibara yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan mengulanginya kembali. "Dimana Kuro- _chin_?" "Kuroko kelelahan jadi dia istirahat" jawab Hyuuga "Begitu" kata si raksasa, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Hyuuga "Kamu siapa?" alis Hyuuga berkedut tidak suka namun tetap menjawab "Kaptennya." "Sekarang semuanya diharapkan untuk menuju ruang tunggu dan mohon untuk tetap tenang." Kiyoshi mengarahkan sekantong plastik kepada Murasakibara "Apa ini?" tanya si raksasa "Snack" jawab Kiyoshi. Mata Murasakibara berbinar layaknya seorang anak kecil saat menerima kantong tersebut. "Terima kasih telah menerima kami dan mari berteman baik" kata Okumura yang kemudian menepuk punggung Hyuuga membuat Hyuuga hampir jatuh. "Ya, mari" jawabnya.

Grup terakhir yang datang terasa mengintimidasi, yang tak lain yaitu Rakuzan yang di pimpin oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten kuroko "Tetsuya tidak di sini?" tanya Akashi. "Kuroko kelelahan setelah bersih-bersih jadi dia istirahat." Yang menjawab kali ini adalah Furihata Kouki yang terlihat sangat gugup. "Begitu" jawab Akashi. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Tambah Furihata sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas. Akashi mengambilnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. "Terima kasih telah menerima kami dan tolong pimpin timku kemana seharusnya mereka pergi" ucap Akashi yang membungkuk kepada Hyuuga. Otak Hyuuga mendadak _blank_. " _Akashi... Akashi baru saja membungkuk padaku!_ " pikirnya

"Ah,... ya,... tidak masalah" balas Hyuuga tergagap, dia berbalik ke arah tim Rakuzan "Baiklah semuanya mari menuju ke ruang tunggu dan mohon untuk tetap tenang." Katanya dengan begitu seluruh anggota tim Seirin yang ada dan tim Rakuzan pergi bergabung dengan tim lain.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Watch and React**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © anilikz0985**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik anilikz0985 dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari watch and react by anilikz0985**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 1

Sejujurnya, bagi Midorima tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus selain perpustakaan. Dan tempat ini juga bukan pengecualian. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, namun dalam perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Akashi. "Tidakkah kau berfikir akan lebih baik jika kita berada di ruang tunggu?" tanya Akashi padanya. Jadi disinilah dia besama dengan yang lain.

Saat Seirin dan Rakuzan tiba di ruang tunggu, mereka melihat yang lain sedang berdiri di luar. "Mengapa kalian semua berdiri di sini?" tanya Hyuuga. "Pintunya terkunci" jawab Kise. "Apa?" tanya tim Seirin. "Itu terkunci" jawab Wakamatsu. "Bagaimana bisa?" kata Hyuuga. "Siapa yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan itu?" Kagami mengangkat tangannya. "Kalau itu mungkin aku dan aku juga menutup pintu itu."

Untuk beberapa saat semuanya diam. "Bakagami!" teriak seluruh anggota Seirin. "Huh, Mengapa?" seru Kagami. "Pintu itu akan langsung terkunci saat kita menutup pintunya. Kami sudah memberitahumu saat kita membersihkannya." Kata Izuki. "Huh..." kata Kagami. Semuanya menghela nafas. "Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari Bakagami." Sindir Amine. Kagami baru akan membalas perkataan Aomine saat sesuatu memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "Jangan kamu mencoba untuk membalas ucapannya ketika semua kekacauan ini disebabkan olehmu." Teriak Hyuuga padanya. Tim lain yang berada di sana hanya menonton dengan wajah _blank_. _"inikah tim yang mengalahkan kami?"_ pikir mereka serempak.

"Riko akan membunuh kita semua." Kata Kiyoshi. "Ya" kata Koganei. "Dia tidak hanya bilang untuk tidak terlambat tapi juga bilang untuk tidak membuat tim lain terlambat." Tim Seirin menunggu di depan pintu dengan putus asa saat pintu itu terbuka. "Hello" suara lembut yang sopan terdengar. Itu Kuroko! dia telah bangun dari tidurnya dan membukakan pintu ketika mendengar keributan. "Kuroko!" tangis seluruh anggota Seirin. "Kamu yang terbaik." Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya heran. " _dia terlihat... imut."_ Pikir semuanya kecuali tim Kuroko yang sekarang dan mantan timnya. Kiseki no Sedai melayangkan tatapan peringatan kepada seluruh anggota timnya. Sedangkan Seirin sibuk menjelaskan situasinya kepada Kuroko. "Kamu bear-benar tidak bisa fokus dalam hal apapun kecuali basket, Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko pada cahayanya. " _Shut up!_ " teriak Kagami.

Tak lama teriakan " _Kurokocchi_ " dan "Tetsu- _kun_ "pun terdengar. Hal selanjutnya yang mereka tahu adalah Kuroko sudah berada dalam pelukan si _Blonde_ dan si _Pinkette_. "Lama tak jumpa... Kise- _kun_... Momoi- _san_... aku tidak bisa bernafas." "Oi! Kalian berdua!" kata Aomine "Biarkan Tetsu bernafas." Wakamatsu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dia lihat dari dirinya." Moriyama mengagguk setuju. "Kamipun juga tidak mengerti akan obsesi Kise." Kise dan Momoi langsung melepaskan Kuroko. Setelah itu seluruh tim pergi ke ruang tunggu menunggu kedatangan pelatih mereka.

...

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah disini." Kata Aida Riko saat dia memasuki ruang tunggu menggunakan pintu yang berbeda bersama pelatih lainnya. Dia kemudian menghadap ke enam tim tersebut. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ini adalah _training_ _camp_ gabungan sekolah kita. Tujuannya yaitu untuk membuat kalian lebih baik lagi. Baik dalam segi atlentis maupun dalam segi kerjasama. Tentu saja bukan hanya dengan rekan setim namun juga dengan tim lainnya. Bagaimanapun juga basket adalah olahraga tim. Oleh karena itu kerjasama adalah poin yang sangat penting dalam basket." Semuanya mengagguk setuju. Selanjutnya Masako – pelatih Yosen – yang berbicara. "Seperti yang dikatakannya, ini bukanlah hanya sekedar latihan." Tim lain terlihat bingung. Di sini terdapat banyak fasilitas dan setiap tim memiliki latihan yang berbeda-beda. Kami akan menggabungkan beberapa _style_ ke dalam program ini." Jelas Masako. "Terdengar menarik" Kata Imayoshi. Setelah itu Makatani yang berbicara "Satu lagi, kami menerima beberapa DVD dan setelah melihat sekilas, kami bisa pastikan tidak ada maksud buruk dari DVD tersebut." Menurut orang yang memerikan DVD ini, video ini akan membantu kalian untuk berkembang lebih baik lagi sebagai tim atau secara individual atau kedua-duanya. Jadi kalian akan menonton video ini bersama." Harasawa melanjutkan "Para pelatih memiliki urusan lain. Jadi kalian akan menonton DVD tersebut setelah latihan. Untuk sekarang kalian akan menontonnya setelah pembagian kamar diumumkan."

Takeuchi mengakhirinya dengan mengatakan "Ini pembagian kamarnya."

 **Ruang 1 : Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

Semuanya terdiam saat melihat daftar nama-nama yang tertulis di ruang pertama. " _Holy_ _Cow_!" teriak semuanya secara serempak kecuali Kiseki no Sedai dan _Phantom Sixth man_ mereka. " _Seperti dahulu_ " pikir mereka sedikit bernostalgia dengan berwajah sedih.

 **Ruang 2 : Kagami Taiga, Kobori Koji, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Mayazumi Chihiro dan Sakurai Ryo**

 **Ruang 3 : Hyuuga Junpei, Kasamatsu Yukio, Ootsubo Taisuke, Imayoshi Shoichi, Okamura Kenichi dan Mibuchi Reo**

 **Ruang 4 : Izuki Shun, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Hayama Kotarou, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Susa** **Yoshinori dan Fukai Kensuke**

 **Ruang 5 : Kiyoshi Teppei, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Kimura Shinsuke, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Liu** **Wei dan Nebuya Eikichi**

"Ruang 6 untuk Momoi-san, aku dan masako-san." Kata Riko ruang 7 untuk pelatih lain sedangkan ruang 8,9,10 kosong. Sekarang tonton DVD ini."

...

Semua tim duduk di depan TV yang mulai memutar DVD tersebut.

 **Layar mulai menunjukkan turnamen basketball "club basket SMP Teikou"**

Semuanya melihat kearah Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi dan Kuroko. Sedangkan yang ditatap mengejapkan matanya.

 **Sebuah tim yang sangat kuat, mempunyai 100 anggota dan menang 3 kali di kejuaraan secara berturut-turut.**

 **Anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi bermunculan sesuai dengan warna mereka. "Diantara catatan gemilang mereka, terdapat lima generasi hebat yang juga dikenal sebagai 'Kiseki no Sedai'."**

 _"_ _Apakah ini tentang mereka/kami?"_ pikir semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

 **"** **Namun, ada rumor aneh tentang Kiseki no Sedai"**

"Memang banyak rumor tentang kita" kata Kise. Semua mantan timnya setuju. "Rumor apa?" kata Kagami. "Seperti beberapa dari kita adalah gay" balas Kise. "Dan itu cukup menarik" tambah Akashi. "Mungkin bagimu tapi bagiku itu mengganggu." Balas Midorima.

 **Meskipun tidak begitu dikenal, dan tidak memiliki catatan permainan, terdapat satu anggota lain yang diakui oleh kelima keajaiban.**

Semuanya melihat ke arah Kuroko. _"itu bukan hanya rumor"_ pikir semuanya.

 **Kuroko muncul dengan seragam Teikounya "Pemain bayangan keenam."**

"Ini terlalu personal." kata Kuroko dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Aku yakin apa yang mereka tunjukkan ini tidaklah personal, kalaupun iya, aku yakin tujuannya untuk membantu kita." Kata Kise pada mentornya. Kuroko mengangguk "terima kasih Kise- _kun_."

 **Pembukaan...**

 **Selama video itu di putar, muncul beberapa komentar. Yaitu...**

"Kenapa judulnya ' _Kuroko no Basuke_?" tanya Kuroko. "Memangnya apa yang penting dari diriku?" Semuanya menghela nafas. " Tetsuya, kamu itu pemain yang unik. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu untuk sedikit lebih percaya diri." Ceramah Akashi padanya. "Memang benar, aku bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa orang lain lakukan namun hanya itu, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang orang lain bisa Akashi- _kun_." Jawab Kuroko. Kiseki no sedai menghela nafas _"Sepertinya missi untuk meningkatkan percaya diri Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya masih berlanjut"_ Pikir mereka.

" _Boy_ , kita benar-benar lemah saat itu" seru Kagami saat melihat adegan dimana pelatih dan seniornya berlari di depan mereka.

"Itu setelah prelimit Inter High" kata Izuki di adegan Seirin berdiri di pinggir jalan.

"Mengapa kalian berdiri di antara rel kereta? Itu berbahaya" Ceramah Hyuuga pada Kuroko dan Kagami. "Itu idenya Kagami- _kun_ " kata Kuroko "Oi" Teriak Kagami.

Aomine menyeringai saat melewati kagami. "Aku tidak akan menyeringai jika aku jadi kamu" kata Wakamatsu. "Bagaimanapun juga dialah yang mengalahkanmu." Aomine membuang mukanya "Selanjutnya aku akan mengalahkannya."

"Tembakan tiga poin itu benar-benar memberikan serangan jantung." Kata Izuki saat dia melihat Midorima menembakkan tembakan tiga angkanya. Mereka yang pernah bertanding melawan Midorima mengangguk setuju.

Aomine merasa iri dan sedih saat melihat _fist_ - _bump_ nya Kuroko dan Kagami. Momoi yang menyadari hal itu memberikan senyuman pengertiannya kepada Aomine namun diacuhkannya.

Seirin bersorak saat melihat _dunk_ Kagami. " _nice dunk_ , Kagami" kata Koganei. "Thanks" balasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Semuanya bersorak saat opening berakhir. "Ini benar-benar membuatku berdebar-debar" kata Fukai. Semuanya mengangguk.

TBC

Hello minna-san, maaf baru sempat menyapa sekarang, 2 chapter kemarin saya tidak mengucapkan apapun. Terima kasih telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, memfollow, memfaforit dan mereview fanfic ini dan fanfic Seijuro kemarin :)

Semoga minna-san menyukai fanfic ini, selamat membaca semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jika minna-san melihat typo, penempatan tanda baca yang tidak pas atau hal-hal lainnya mohon untuk di beritahukan pada saya. Karena saya masih baru, saya sangat mengharapkan kritikan yang membangun dari kalian semua. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Watch and React**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © anilikz0985**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik anilikz0985 dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya mentranslatenya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan icon silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari watch and react by anilikz0985**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 2: episode 1

 **Episode tersebut di mulai dengan SMA Seirin.**

"Itu sekolah kami." Kata Tsuchida

 **Para murid baru sedang dicegat oleh beberapa klub. "Klub Basket! Klub Basket, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan klub Basket?" kata Koganei**

"Itu aku!" kata Koganei dengan wajah syok. "Itu juga ada Izuki dan Mitobe."

"Mungkinkah DVD ini tentang Seirin?" tanya Reo "Aku tidak berfikir demikian." Kata Akashi "Judul dari video ini adalah 'Kuroko no Basuke'. Dengan kata lain DVD ini menceritakan tentang Kuroko dan Seirin dari awal perjuangan mereka sampai menjadi juara _Winter Cup._ " Momoi mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa jadikan petunjuk dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. " _Guys_ , aku menemukan selembar kertas di kotak DVD ini." Katanya pada semua orang. "Apa yang tertulis di sana, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi. Momoi kemudian membacakan tulisan tersebut.

 _Seperti yang diharapkan dari Akashi-san_ , _dia benar_. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas pernyataan tersebut. _Aku yakin kalian semua kagum dan terkesan dengan performa Seirin selama Winter Cup_. Semuanya mengangguk sedangkan Seirin tersenyum malu. _Aku yakin kalian akan lebih kagum lagi jika kalian tahu cerita dibalik semua itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan dan mengapa mereka mau mengambil begitu banyak resiko di setiap pertandingan yang mereka lakukan. Dan untuk Seirin..._ tim Seirin memfokuskan pendengaran mereka saat nama mereka disebut. _Refleksi diri itu penting dan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk melihat apa yang harus kalian ubah untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan apa yang kalian butuhkan untuk itu. Dan pesan yang sama juga berlaku untuk tim lainnya_. Semuanya mengangguk serius.

 _Best Regards._

"Mari kita lanjutkan menonton." Kata Kasamatsu. Semuanya kembali menghadap TV

 **Tidak semua orang terlihat tertarik.**

"Kalian sepertinya cukup kesulitan untuk merekrut anggota baru." Kata Otsubo mengamati. "Kami ini tim baru dan orang-orang tidak terlalu banyak berharap jika dibandingkan sekolah kalian." Jawab Hyuuga.

 **"** **Koganei, cobalah lebih serius." Kata Izuki "Lalu bagaimana yang seharusnya aku katakan?" tanya Koganei padanya. Izukipun melakukan lawakan mengerikannya.**

Semua memberikan _blank look_ nya kecuali Hayama yang tertawa dan Izuki yang tersenyum.

 **"** **Sudah cukup dengan lawakanmu." Kata Koganei**

Seirin mengangguk setuju.

 **"** **Mitobe, pastikan mereka dapat mendengar suaramu." Kata Koganei pada** ** _patner_** **pendiamnya. Mitobe mengangguk dan lanjut menyodorkan selebaran dalam diam. "Kamu tidak akan mengatakan apapun bukan?" Kata Koganei dengan senyum awasnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru terang berjalan disampingnya namun diacuhkan Koganei dan berbicara pada orang dibelakangnya.**

"Maaf, Kuroko." Kata Koganei sambil tersenyum malu. Kuroko mengibaskan tangannya seolah jika dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu dan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Dan hal itu juga sama.

 **Kuroko tetap berjalan sambil membaca sampai dia berhenti di depan peta. Dia melihat peta tersebut untuk mencari meja** ** _basketball_** **.**

 **Adegan berganti pada Riko dan Hyuuga yang duduk di meja klub basket. "Hmm" gumam Riko "Sedikit lagi akan lebih baik." Hyuuga meminum segelas airnya "Kita bahkan tidak mampu mengumpulkan sepuluh orang." Katanya**

Semua orang terlihat sedikit malu dengan minimnya anggota yang bergabung dengan Seirin, terutama GoM. Itulah mengapa tak satupun dari mereka yang mengerti alasan kenapa _teammate_ nya memilih sekolah di sana dari pada sekolah lain.

 **"** **Baiklah" kata Riko meyakinkannya. "Kita baru mulai, kita ini sekolah baru. Jika kita memenangkan** ** _Inter High_** **dan** ** _Winter Cup_** **maka kita akan diperhitungkan tahun depan."**

"Mudah mengatakan dari pada melakukannya." Pikir semua orang

 **"** **Apa kau senang memberikan tekanan pada kaptenmu?" tanya Hyuuga dengan senyum awasnya. "Hyuuga-** ** _kun_** **, apakah kau selalu bersikap lembut?" balas Riko.**

Kapten tim lain menyunggingkan senyum pengertiannya kepada Hyuuga. Mereka selalu di paksa untuk mengikuti semua keinginan pelatihnya. Kadang-kadang saat itu bukan momen yang tepat bagi mereka. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa dengan Hyuuga yang mendelik ke arah mereka.

 **Hyuuga menghela nafas kalah "Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Aku akan berusaha." Katanya merajuk. "Aku khawatir bagaimana rekrutmen ini nantinya? Andaikan ada satu yang menjanjikan, yang bisa..." Riko terdiam saat seseorang mendatangi mejanya. Layar menunjukkan Koganei yang sedang menangis.**

"Kau hampir memberikanku serangan jantung, Kagami!" Kata Koganei sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Sorry_ " Jawab Kagami tersenyum malu.

 **"** **Apa?" kata Riko. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan layar beralih menunjukkan wajah Kagami. "Apakah ini klub basket?" Kata Kagami dengan suara yang mengintimidasi. Riko dan Hyuuga ternganga melihatnya.**

Seirin tertawa. "Kagami mengintimidasi... lihat itu... itu terlihat sedikit menggelikan." Kata Izuki sambil tertawa. Kagami menggerutu sedangkan yang lain menyeringai.

 **"** **Ya" kata Riko** ** _"siapa anak ini? Dia punya kekuatan seperti harimau liar."_**

Kagami mengejapkan matanya "Pelatih tidak mengatakan itu." Hyuuga mengangguk. "Dia tidak mengatakannya tapi mungkin dia memikirkannya." Izuki mengejapkan matanya "Jadi tidak hanya apa yang terjadi dan apa yang kita katakan di rekam, tapi juga pikiran kita?" Imayoshi mengangguk "Ini terlihat seperti... _Well_ , ini akan jadi lebih menarik." Semuanya jadi lebih tertarik dengan bisanya mereka mendengar pemikiran orang lain, namun di sisi lain juga gugup dengan apa yang akan mereka pelajari.

 **"** **Aku ingin bergabung." Kata Kagami. Dia meletakkan Koganei di atas meja. Riko memberikannya formulir pendaftaran dan mulai menceritakan tentang klub basket Seirin, tetapi Kagami memotong perkataannya. "Aku tidak peduli." Katanya setelah meminum segelas air yang di berikan Riko padanya.**

Kuroko menatap _patner_ nya dan menyikut pinggangnya. Kagami berteriak kesakitan "Kamu!" teriaknya. GoM dan Momoi tersenyum Kuroko/ _Kurokocchi_ /Tetsu- _kun_ /Kuro- _chin_ /Tetsu/Tetsuya tidak akan memukul orang kecuali orang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

 **"** **Aku akan pergi setelah aku menulis namaku." Lanjut Kagami. Riko melihat pada formulir tersebut. "Kau tidak punya alasan mengapa bergabung?" Tanya Riko. "Tidak juga" balas Kagami. "Basket tetaplah basket, kemanapun kau pergi mengelilingi Jepang." Dia melemparkan gelas plastiknya seperti melemparkan bola basket dan pergi. Koganei melihat ke arah Kagami. "Dia menakutkan, apa benar dia kelas 1 SMA?" Izuki dan Mitobe muncul. "Dia satu dari sejuta." Kata Izuki. Koganei memberikan tatapan terkejutnya. "Kau! Kau sembunyi kemana?" telitinya.**

"Kami tidak sembunyi" Kata Izuki. "Kami hanya mengikuti kalian secara perlahan."

 **"** **Kagami Taiga" kata Hyuuga membaca formulir tersebut. "Dia dari Amerika. Dia pasti punya keahlian dari sumbernya."**

"Mereka terlalu banyak fokus pada Bakagami!" kata Aomine. " _Well_ , dia adalah cahayanya Tetsu- _kun_ yang baru." Beritahu Momoi. "Bukankah aku juga?" kata Aomine mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya... mantan cahaya" kata Imayoshi.

 **"** **Bagaimanapun juga, aku yakin dia tidaklah biasa" Kata Riko. "Yo" kata Koganei. Semuanya melihat padanya. " Kamu melupakan yang satu ini."**

"Itu mungkin punya Kuro- _chin_." Murasakibara melihat kearah Seirin. Seirin mengangguk.

 **"** **Oh, Maaf" kata Riko. Dia mengambil formulir tersebut. "Sini aku lihat, Kuroko Tetsuya..." dia melihat ke formulir itu lebih dekat lagi. "Huh, aku sudah di sini dari tadi, tapi aku tidak ingat dia sama sekali."**

GoM menghela nafas sedangkan Aomine dan Kise _face-palm_ "Harus berapa kali ku bilang untuk memperkenalkan dirimu di situasi seperti itu, Tetsuya." Ceramah Akashi pada Kuroko lagi. "Aku minta maaf" Kuroko membungkuk "Aku lupa." "Tidak, kamu tidak dimaafkan" kata Midorima "kami memberimu pelajaran yang serupa, kau minta maaf dan kemudian mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi." Aomine ikut bergabung. "Mengakulah Tetsu, kamu melakukan itu sengaja untuk menghindari perhatian, bukan." Kuroko tidak mengucapkan apapun, Sedangkan GoM menghela nafas. _"Ini karena level percaya dirinya yang rendah, kami harus menaikkannya."_ Yang lain hanya mengamati GoM. Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka begitu khawatir pada pemain keenam mereka.

Layar fokus pada tulisan 'SMP Teikou' Riko menatap kertas itu lebih dekat lagi. "Ada apa?" tanya Hyuuga. "D-Dia dari klub basket Teikou" jawab Riko tergagap.

Sekolah lain tertawa melihat reaksi Seirin. Mereka ingat hari saat mereka mengetahui satu dari keajaiban bergabung dengan tim mereka. Semuanya syok tapi mereka sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut mengingat sekolah mereka cukup terkenal. Tapi untuk sekolah yang baru berdiri seperti Seirin mendapatkan seorang keajaiban... mereka pasti berfikir kalau mereka sedang bermimpi.

 **"** **Teikou? Maksudmu Teikou yang itu?" Seru yang lainnya.**

"Apakah ada yang lain?" tanya Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

 **"** ** _Yep_** **, dan jika dia masih kelas satu, maka mereka pasti Kiseki no Sedai!" kata Riko gembira.**

"Maaf" kata Kuroko" Aku mungkin bukan orang yang kalian harapkan." Hyuuga menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu mungkin benar, kalau kau bukanlah yang di perkirakan, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk minta maaf." Izuki mengangguk "Ya, kau dan Kagami adalah yang terbaik. Kalin berdua benar-benar pasangan yang imut." Semuanya terdiam. "Diamlah Izuki!" Pada saat yang sama Kagami berteriak "Kami bukan pasangan!" Kuroko mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Izuki. "Kagami- _kun_ mungkin berfikir demikian, tapi aku tidak!" Kagami melihat patnernya syok " _THE_ _HELL_ , Kuroko?" katanya ragu-ragu.

Sedangkan tim lain tertawa melihat wajah GoM dan Momoi. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kalau mereka masih memikirkan pernyataan Izuki tadi _. "Aku akan menganggap aku tidak mendengar apapun."_ Pikir mereka pada saat yang sama.

 **"** ** _Generation of Miracles_** **..." Kata Hyuuga "Grup terkenal itu!?"**

Sedetik kemudian wajah syok GoM berubah menjadi senyum puas. Kuroko dan Momoi menghela nafas. Kamu mungkin akan berfikir setelah kekalahan mereka maka kepercayaan diri mereka mungkin akan sedikit berkurang, tetapi tidak...

 **Riko menjambak rambutnya frustasi "Kenapa aku tak ingat wajah telur emas itu? Dan anak yang baru pulang dari Amerika itu. Anak baru tahun ini pastilah gila."**

Semua senior di tim mengangguk setuju.

 **Layar menunjukkan Kuroko berjalan dibelakang Kagami. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberi perhatian satu sama lain.**

 **Layar berubah menunjukkan** ** _Gym_** **Seirin. Semua anak baru berbaris. "Baiklah, kelihatannya semua anak baru sudah di sini." Kata Koganei.**

Seluruh sekolah lain mengejapkan matanya melihat sedikitnya orang yang berbaris.

 **"** **Hey, managernya manis ya?" kata Furihata kepada Kawahara mengarah ke Riko. "Dia kelas dua kan?" tanya Kawahara. "Andaikan dia lebih seksi." Tambah Furihata**

"Kalian beruntung Riko tidak mendengarmu." Kata Hyuuga

 **"** **Bodoh, kalian salah." Kata Hyuuga memukul kepala keduanya.**

 **"** **Aku adalah pelatih klub basket laki-laki, Aida Riko. Senang bertemu kalian." Riko mengenalkan dirinya**

 **"** **Apa!?" Anak baru tergagap padanya. "Bukannya dia?" tunjuk Furihata pada seorang kakek yang duduk di kursi dekat dinding. "Beliau adalah penasehat kita, Takeda-** ** _sensei_** **." Kata Riko. "Benarkah? Kalian pasti bercanda." Kata seseorang.**

 **"** **Sekarang kalian sudah kenal dengan Takeda-** ** _sensei_** **, pertama kalian semua... Buka baju!" Perintah Riko.**

"Apa?" tanya tim lain "Tonton saja" kata Seirin.

 **"** **Apa? Mengapa?" teriak semuanya. Riko hanya tersenyum.**

 **Layar menunjukkan anak baru yang tidak memakai atasan dengan Riko yang berjalan kemudian berhenti sebentar. "Kemampuan bergerak cepatmu agak lemah. Aku bertaruh lompatan kesampingmu 50 kali per 20 detikkan? Kau perlu lebih baik lagi tuk sebuah tim basket." Katanya**

"Bagaimana dia tahu itu?" tanya Moriyama. Seirin menunjuk ke layar.

 **"** **Serius, dia benar." Kata anak baru. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Tanya yang lain.**

 **"** **Ayahnya seorang pelatih." Kata Hyuuga. Layar berganti menunjukkan Riko kecil dengan ayahnya. "Mengumpulkan data dan membuat menu latihan adalah keahliannya." Jelas Hyuuga.**

Sekolah lain terkesan bahwa Seirin memiliki seseorang yang begitu hebat. Mungkin mereka terlalu meremehkan Seirin.

 **Layar fokus pada mata Riko yang menunjukkan angka-angka seperti yang dikatakan Hyuuga. "Ketika dia melihat tubuhmu dia akan melihat kemampuan fisik kalian berdasarkan angka."**

Walaupun beberapa orang tahu tentang keahlian Riko, namun tetap saja mereka kagum terutama bagaimana DVD itu menunjukkannya.

 **"** **Aku tidak akan meragukannya sebagai pelatih." Kata Hyuuga saat Riko melihat Kagami. "Apa?" tanya Kagami.** ** _"apa ini?"_** **pikir Riko.** ** _"semua angkanya jauh diatas."_**

Kagami tersenyum bangga, jadi Kuroko memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan sedikit egonya. "Kekaguman pelatih padamu kurang dari setengah kekagumannya pada GoM." Membuat Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Ini bukan nilai dari seseorang anak kelas 1 SMA."_** **Lanjut pikiran Riko** ** _. "aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat potensinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini."_** **Hyuuga mengintrospeksi pikirannya "Pelatih, apa yang kau lihat?"  
** "Iri Hyuuga?" kata Izuki tersenyum mengejek. "Diamlah" kata Hyuuga dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

 **"** **Maaf... um."  
"Sepertinya sudah semua, Kagami yang terakhir." **

"Bagaimana dengan _Kurokocchi_ /Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dan Kise.  
 **"Apakah Kuroko ada?" tanya Riko "Oh, yang dari Teikou itu?" tanya Hyuuga**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku kira aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang kuat saat aku melihatnya."_** **"** **Sepertinya hari ini dia tidak ada di sini." Kata riko "mari kita mulai berlatih." Seperti bayangan, Kuroko muncul. "Um, permisi" Katanya "Aku Kuroko." Dia tiba-tiba muncul menyebabkan Riko berteriak terkejut dan Hyuuga berseru."Sudah berapa lama kamu di sana?" Kuroko melihat ke arah Hyuuga " Sejak awal" balas Kuroko.**

Semuanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Seirin sedangkan Seirin tersenyum pada _Phantom_ mereka.

 ** _"_** ** _Dia berada tepat didepan mataku dan aku tidak menyadarinya?"_** **pikir Riko masih terkejut.** ** _"Tunggu, apakah dia berkata kalau dia Kuroko? Apa? Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat."_**

 **"** **Orang ini bagian dari Generation of Miracles?" tanya Koganei tidak percaya. "Dia tidak mungkin pemain regular."**

 **"** **Tentu saja tidak." Kata Hyuuga "Benarkan Kuroko"**

mereka berdua meringis. Mereka baru akan minta maaf saat Kuroko berkata "Jangan minta maaf, hal itu sudah sering terjadi." Semua yang berada disana merasa kasihan pada Kuroko.

 **"** **Aku ikut bermain." Beritahu Kuroko "Benar" kata Hyuuga tersenyum seperti dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kuroko. "Apa?" Tanya Hyuuga. "Apa?" ulang Koganei. "Apa?" Seru semuanya** ** _. "GoM? Apa itu?"_** **pikir Kagami.**

 **"** **Lepaskan bajumu." Kata Riko "Apa?" kata Kuroko "Oke"**

 **Layar memotong bagian tersebut dan beralih pada Riko yang berfikir di dalam bus.** ** _"siapa dia? Statistiknya terlalu rendah. Semua angkanya dibawah rata-rata, salah satunya sudah hampir mencapai batas. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menjadi pemain regular di tim sekuat itu."_**

GoM menatap sinis pada pikiran Riko. Mereka selalu benci pada orang yang meremehkan pemain keenam mereka. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak pernah membalas mereka karena Kuroko tidak pernah peduli. Namun bukan berarti itu menghentikan Aomine. Dialah yang paling protektif jika sudah menyangkut Kuroko. "Tetsu pantas menjadi bagian dari tim kami." Kata Aomine dengan ganasnya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil pada mantan cahayanya untuk menenangkan Aomine.

 **Layar menampilkan Kagami yang main** ** _steet_** ** _basketball_** **. Kagami memasukkan bola ke dalam ring namun meleset saat dia menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Bola tersebut menggelinding dan berhenti di kaki Kuroko yang kemudian mengambil bola tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. "Sejak kapan kamu di sana?" Tanya Kagami pada Kuroko. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Kuroko mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kagami.**

"Kamu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku." Gerutu Kagami pada patnernya.

 **"** **Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"  
"Kamu sendiri mengapa di sini?"**

Kagami hanya menggerutu tentang Kuroko yang mengacuhkannya.

 **"** **Tidak ada, aku tidak melakukan apapun."  
** "Lihat, aku menjawab pertanyaanmu." Komplen Kagami

"Kagami- _kun_ benar-benar kekanakan dengan masalah kecil itu." Respon Kuroko. Kagami mendelik sedangkan yang lain mendengus.

 **Mereka saling menatap. Sampai Kagami memecahkan keheningan "Aku tinggal di Amerika sejak kelas 2 SMP. Aku terkejut saat aku sampai di sini. Bagaimana rendah standar yang ada di sini. Aku bermain bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dan GoM." Kagami menantang Kuroko untuk sebuah pertandingan dan Kuroko menerima tantangan tersebut.**

"Mengapa kamu lakukan itu?" tanya Kagami. "Aku ingin melihat sesuatu." Kata kuroko

 **Kagami geram karena menang dengan mudahnya. Dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk berhenti bermain**

Kagami sedikit menarik diri saat GoM mendelik padanya.

 **"** **Aku tidak terima itu." Respon Kuroko. "Apa?" kata Kagami. "Aku tidak setuju denganmu, aku menyukai basket. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kuat dan siapa yang lemah." Ceramah kuroko**

"Hal pertama panjang yang dikatakan Kuroko pada Kagami." Kata kiyoshi tersenyum geli. "Yep" jawab Seirin serempak. "Pertama mereka buat kita seperti pasangan sekarang mereka buat kita seperti ayah dan anak." Seru Kagami. "Itu salahmu." Jawab Kuroko. "Bagaimana mungkin itu salahku?" Teriak Kagami. "Karena Kagami- _kun_ adalah Bakagami." Kata Kuroko.

 **"** **Aku tidak sepertimu, aku adalah bayangan." Kata Kuroko**

 **Adegan berganti ke** ** _Gym_** **. "Apa? Mini game." Kata anak kelas satu.  
** "Sebuah pertandingan?" kata Kasamatsu ke Hyuuga. "Ini membantu kami untuk mengetahui level permainan anak kelas satu." Kata Hyuuga.

 **"** **Anak kelas satu menunjukkan kegugupannya saat mereka melihat daftar prestasi senior mereka.  
** para senior Seirin tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut.

 **"** **Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Kata Kagami tersenyum. " Lebih baik memiliki lawan yang kuat dari pada lawan yang lemah."**

Kuroko menyikut pinggang Kagami membuatnya berteriak kesakitan " _The_ _Hell_...Untuk apa itu?" Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Hanya karena..."

 **"** **Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan pemula ini." Pikir Riko**

Semuanya menyamankan posisi duduk mereka menonton pertandingan. "Siapa menurutmu yang akan menang?" tanya Hayama semangat "Siapa yang tahu?" kata Akashi. "Kamu" kata Mayuzumi. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

 **Riko memulai pertandingan dengan** ** _tip_** ** _off_** **. Kagami yang mendapatkan bola, langsung mengoper boa tersebut pada Kawahara. Kawahara** ** _mendrible_** **bola dan mengopernya kembali pada Kagami diatas kepala senior dan langsung men** ** _dunk_** **bola ke ring.**

Anak kelas satu Seirin kecuali Kuroko bersorak.

 **"** ** _Dunk_** **yang hebat" kata Kawahara. "** ** _Mereka lebih baik dari yang aku duga."_** **Pikir Riko  
** "Kita pikir itu hebat" kata Koganei " Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

 **Setelah beberapa** ** _dunk_** **dari Kagami layar menampilkan papan skor 11-8 dengan anak baru memimpin. "Sial, anak itu masih membuatku kesal" pikir Kagami. Kuroko memegang bola namun langsung di curi.**

Kuroko meminum _vanilla_ _milkshake_ saat menonton pertandingan. Sadar saat yang lain menatapnya, "Ya?" tanyanya. "Kami punya dua pertanyaan untukmu." Kata Kagami. "Satu, mengapa kamu menyembunyikan bakatmu? Dan dua... dimana kamu mendapatkan _milkshake_ itu?" Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Kelihatannya kalian tidak membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan untuk _milkshake,_ ada Maji di dekat sini jadi aku pergi membelinya. Hyuuga melongo. "Kapan kamu... bagaimana... tidak, jangan dipikirkan." Hal itu meningkatkan kepercayaan yang lain kalau di otak Kuroko terinstal radar _milkshake_.

 **"** **Dia tidak bisa main sedikitpun" pikir Kagami saat dia merebut bola dari Mitobe. "Orang yang hanya bisa bicara..." Dia menghentikan Mitobe yang akan memasukkan bola ke ring "Aku sangat membencinya melebihi apapun!"**

 **"** **Tingginya" kata Furihata. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kagami!" Kata Kawahara. "Ku pikir sudah saatnya menempatkan mereka ke posisi sesungguhnya." Kata Hyuuga. "dimulai" balas Izuki**

Para senior di ruangan semakin semangat terutama Kiyoshi yang tidak ada saat itu.

 **Adegan berubah menunjukkan Kagami yang di** ** _mark_** **oleh 3 orang yaitu Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Koganei. Mereka menghentikan Kagami. "mereka mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Kagami." Kata Kawahara. "Mereka men-** ** _double-team_** **Kagami bahkan disaat dia tidak memegang bola." Tambah Fukuda. Kagami tampak frustasi sedangkan para senior terus mencetak skor. Layar menunjukkan skor baru 15-31 dengan senior unggul.**

Para senior melakukan _high_ - _five_

 **Anak baru terlihat kelelahan dan berkeringat "Mereka kuat" "Aku sudah cukup." Kata Furihata. Kagami menggenggam kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya. "Cukup? Apa maksudmu?" teriak Kagami. Sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu pada Furihata, kuroko berdiri dibelakangnya dan menekan lutut Kagami dengan kedua lututnya. Hal itu membuat Kagami melepaskan cengkramannya pada Furi. "Tolong tenanglah" kata kuroko. "Kau bangsat..." Aura hitam mulai mengelilingi Kagami. Sedangkan** ** _trio_** **anak baru berteriak ketakutan.**

Semuanya tertawa melihat adegan tersebut. "Seirin benar-benar tim yang menarik." Kata Imayoshi. "terutama Kuroko dan Kagami" tambah Miyaji.

 **"** **Sepertinya mereka berkelahi." Kata Koganei menoleh kearah Izuki yang terlihat terkejut. "Ada apa?" tanya Koganei. "Apakah dia ikut bermain?" Tanya Izuki. "Siapa? Kuroko? Tidak tahu." Kata Koganei. Sedangkan Kagami mencoba memukul Kuroko membuat** ** _trio_** **anak baru semakin ketakutan, sedangkan Kuroko dengan mudahnya menghindari semua pukulan Kagami.**

"Aku suka melihat bagaimana kalian hanya menonton semua itu dan masih berbicara seolah semua itu hal yang terjadi setiap harinya." Kata Hayama disela-sea tawanya bersama beberapa orang yang lain. Izuki mengangkat bahu "Sepertinya Kuroko tahu cara mengatasinya."

 ** _"_** ** _Aku lupa, meskipun aku wasitnya."_** **Pikir Riko. Dia tergagap** ** _"Sudah berapa lama dia bermain?"_** **layar berubah menyorot Kuroko yang menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya. "Permisi, bisakah kamu mengoper bolanya padaku?" Katanya. "Huh!?" Fukuda terlihat heran.**

GoM menyeringai. "Saatnya."

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang bisa kau lakukan walaupun kamu memegang bola?"_** **pikir Fukuda. Kemudian dia mengoper bola pada Kuroko.** ** _"Setidaknya jangan sampai mereka merebut bola darimu."_** **Bola mengarah pada Kuroko, semua pergerakan melambat dan melihatkan Kuroko yang mengobservasi sekitarnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dia mengoper bola pada Furi yang tidak dicurigai. Furi menangkap bola tersebut terkejut namun tetap melakukan** ** _shot_** **.**

Nebuya bersiul "Ku pikir aku harus mengatakan seperti yang diharapkan."

 **"** **Masuk...Apa... Bagaimana bisa diumpan ke sana?" Kata Hyuuga menaikkan kacamatanya sedangkan kelas dua yang lain benar-benar tercengang.** ** _"Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang?" apa Terjadi sebuah keajaiban?"_**

Akashi menyeringai _"Semuanya selalu menunjukkan reaksi yang sama setiap kali mereka melihat Tetsuya bermain."_ Pikirnya. Sebagai mantan kapten Kuroko, Akashi sangat bangga pada pencapaian _Phantom_ nya.

 **Kawahara memegang bola. Dia sadar kalau Kuroko sudah siap, jadi dia mengoper bolanya. Bola tersebut berakhir di tangan Fukuda yang terkejut seperti Furi. "Ayo!** ** _Shot_** **." Kata Kagami semangat. Fukuta melakukan** ** _shot_** **dan mencetak skor. Layar terus menampilkan beberapa sudut dan anak baru terus mencetak skor. "Mereka mengoper dan mencetak skor sebelum kami menyadarinya." Kata Izuki. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Koganei.**

Ruangan mendadak hening. Pertandingan itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana pemain di tunjukkan, pikirannya, musik pengiring semuanya mendebarkan. _Man_! Jika mini game saja sudah segini menegangkannya bagaimana dengan game asli?

 **Layar berganti menunjukkan beberapa operan namun kali ini menampilkan Kuroko yang mengoper bola. Riko mulai menjelaskan tentang keahlian Kuroko. Dia yang merupakan pemain bayangan di Teikou yang ahli dalam mengoper bola. Dia pernah mendengar rumor tentang itu, namun tidak berfikir kalau hal itu benar-benar ada.** ** _"The Generation of Miracles Phantom sixth man."_** **Pikir riko.**

"Bukan kamu saja yang berfikir kalau Kuroko itu hanyalah rumor." Kata semua orang

 **Kuroko mengoper bola pada Kagami yang mencetak skor. "Sial, aku terjebak umpan Kuroko!" pikir Hyuuga. Skor menunjukkan 36-37, dengan senior memimpin. Bola di ambil Fukada dari Koganei. Kemudian mengopernya pada Kawahara, yang megopernya pada Kuroko. Kuroko** ** _mendrible_** **bola ke arah ring lawan, saat melakukan** ** _shot_** **, bola tidak masuk . Anak baru menjadi stress. Kemudian Kagami datang mengambil bola itu dan melakukan** ** _dunk_** **. "Itulah mengapa aku benci orang lemah. Kau harus belajar menembak bodoh!" Kuroko tersenyum.**

Anak kelas satu bersorak untuk kemenangannya.

 **Adegan berganti dengan Kagami yang membeli makanan di Maji.**

 _"_ _Holy Hell!_ Berapa banyak makanmu?" Tanya rata-rata orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sedangka Kagami membuat tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

 **Dia mengambil duduk tanpa menyadari Kuroko. Ketika dia mau menggigit makanannya dia sadar kalau Kuroko ada di depannya. Kuroko sedang minum** ** _vanilla_** ** _milkshake_** **"Hello" katanya.**

Kuroko yang berada di ruangan itu juga sedang minum Vanilla Milkshake. Tunggu... apa? "Sudah berapa _milkshake_ yang kamu minum?" tanya Kagami. "3" jawab Kuroko. "Tetsuya, berapa kali harus ku bilang hanya boleh segelas _milkshake_ sehari?" Tegur Akashi. "Tapi ini enak" kata Kuroko. GoM _facepalm_. "Kamu sama buruknya dengan Murasakibara jika sudah menyangkut manisan." Kata Midorima.

 **"** **Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Mengapa kamu di sini?"**

 **"** **aku yang pertama di sini. Aku suka** ** _milkshake_** **sini"**

 **"** **Pergi ke tempat lain. " Kata Kagami pada Kuroko. "Tidak" balas Kuroko. Orang lain yang melihat akan berfikir kalau kita teman."**

"Pertama, apa yang membuatmu berfikir orang lain akan melihatku. Dan apa yang salah jika berteman denganku?" tantang Kuroko pada Kagami. "Maaf" kata Kagami tersenyum malu.

 **Kagami menghela nafas dan memberikan Kuroko** ** _burger_** **. "Ini, aku tidak suka orang yang payah main basket. Tapi kau malah masuk ke dalamnya." Kuroko mengambil** ** _burger_** **itu "Terima kasih."**

 **Adegan berganti dengan mereka berjalan. "Berapa kuat GoM itu? Jika aku bermain dengan mereka sekarang, bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Kagami. "Kau akan angsung dihancurkan." Balas Kuroko.**

"Kamu benar-benar jujur" sindir Kagami. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa.

 **"** **Haruskah kamu mengatakannya seperti itu?"**

 **"** **Kelima keajaiban itu telah bermain sendiri-sendiri untuk sekolah mereka. Tak akan salah jika salah satu sekolah itu yang akan jadi juara."**

"Mengapa kalian melakukan itu?"tanya Takao. GoM tidak menjawabnya sedangkan Seirin gelisah saat mereka mengingat cerita Kuroko. Sekolah lain menyadari itu. "Kalian tahu?" kata Otsubo. Kiyoshi mengangguk tak nyaman "Kuroko memberitahu kami sebelum final _Winter_ _Cup_." GoM mengangkat alisnya walaupun tidak menunjukkannya. Mereka sadar Seirin lebih berhati-hati setiap Kuroko menceritakan mantan _teammate_ nya. Sekarang mereka tahu alasannya.

 **Kagami tersenyum "Itu bagus. Aku akan mengalahkan GoM dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."**

Kagami tersenyum bangga. Dia sudah mencapai tujuannya tetapi pertandingannya sangat mendebarkan membuatnya ingin bermain lagi dan lagi.

 **"** **Aku tidak berfikir itu mungkin" kata Kuroko**

Kagami mendelik Kuroko sedangkan yang lain tertawa lebih keras.

 **"** **Hey!"**

 **"** **Jika kau punya bakat tersembunyi, aku tidak tahu. Tapi dari yang apa aku lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh mereka."**

GoM tersenyum. Mereka senang mendengar Kuroko berfikir seperti itu tentang mereka.

 **"** **Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku akan menjadi bayangan dari cahayamu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."Kagami tersenyum "Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Terserah padamu." Kuroko tersenyum "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."**

"Sepertinya berakhir." Kata Kagami

 **(A/N: sesi ini ada cerita singkat yang dibuat penulis berdasarkan gambar diakhir episode)**

 **Layar hidup lagi, menampilkan beberapa tulisan. Yaitu setiap akhir episode aku akan menunjukkan padamu adegan kecil. Ini akan berubah dari masa lalu atau masa depan. Selamat menikmati.**

 **Layar menampilkan Kuroko yang berbaring di kursi. Dia melempar bola dari tangan satu ke tangan yang lainnya. Saat itu dia berfikir tentang masa lalunya dengan GoM dan Ogiwara.**

Kuroko mengangkat bahu sedangkan GoM bergerak tak nyaman.

 **Dia memikirkan semua pertandingan yang telah dilaluinya. Dan pertandingan terakhir antara Kaijou dan Touou dimana Aomine dan Kise bertatap muka.** ** _"Apa yang ingin aku capai tidaklah mudah..."_** **pikirnya. Kagami berjalan ke kursi itu saat dia menyadari Kuroko berbaring di sana. Tangannya yang memegang sisi lain bola untuk menahan bola agar tidak jatuh dari tangan Kuroko.**

 **"** **Yo" kata Kagami. Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya keatas "Kagami-** ** _kun_** **" Katanya** ** _"Apa yang ingin aku capai tidaklah mudah, tapi setidaknya aku tidaklah sendiri."_**

 **Layar berhenti pada adegan itu dan pada bagian kanan bawah tertulis "** ** _See you next week!"_**

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu melihat ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara sedangkan Kagami mengarahkan tinjunya ke Kuroko dan Kuroko membalasnya. "Permisi" kata Aomine pada timnya dan pergi.

Episode 1 berakhir


	5. Chapter 5

**Watch and React**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © anilikz0985**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik anilikz0985 dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan jika tidak suka silahkan tekan** ** _icon_** **silang di pojok kanan atas.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "watch and react" by anilikz0985**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 3 : episode 2

Aomine membasahi kepalanya dengan air kran. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Sejak kekalahannya melawan Seirin, dia sadar betapa jahatnya dirinya. Dia sadar apapun yang akan ditayangkan nanti akan membuatnya lebih menyadari betapa kurang ajarnya dirinya.

Dan diatas semua itu, persahabatan Kagami dan Tetsu benar-benar memukulnya. Semuanya mirip dengan persahabatannya dan Tetsu. Terutama adegan di Maji. Aomine yang membeli banyak makanan, kemunculan Kuroko yang mengejutkannya, penjelasan Kuroko tentang dia yang menyukai _milkshake_ , Aomine yang memberinya _burger_ dan terakhir Kuroko membalasnya dengan berterima kasih.

Yang membedakannya hanya Kagami tidak menghancurkan pertemanan mereka. Fakta tersebut benar-benar membunuhnya. Adegan di Maji sampai akhir tadi benar-benar menampar wajahnya.

"Aomine- _kun_ " suara yang mengalun lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tetsu!? Mengapa kau di sini?"tanya Aomine terkejut.

Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Episode selanjutnya akan di mulai jadi aku datang untuk memanggilmu."

Aomine menghela nafas "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Aomine mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Kuroko menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. Sebotol _pocari_.

"Kau masih suka minum ini setelah menyuci rambut, bukan?" Kata Kuroko, Aomine mengambil minuman tersebut. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mengambil minuman itu namun ditutupi oleh handuk sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa melihat matanya. Jika dia melihatnya dia pasti sadar kalau mata Aomine berkabut sedih. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke ruangan tempat pelatih mereka.

Semuanya menjelaskan apa yang mereka tonton kepada pelatih. Tak _ayal_ kalau para pelatih juga memiliki keinginan untuk ikut bergabung, namun banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan mengurungkan niat mereka.

Episode selanjutnya di mulai.

 **Layar menampilkan SMA Seirin, Kagami dan Hyuuga berada di koridor.**

 **"** **HUH? Sebuah pertandingan? Kau tidak bisa ikut bermain."**

Moriyama mengedip-kedipkan matanya "Kenapa tidak? Mereka menang di _mini game_." Hyuuga menunjuk ke layar. "Kalian akan mengerti."

 **"** **Apa? Mengapa kapten?" Tanya Kagami "Apa aku tidak cukup baik?"**

 **"** **Kau masih anggota percobaan belum jadi anggota resmi." Kata Hyuuga.**

 **Adegan berganti pada Riko yang sedang bermain simulasi pelatih. "Aku tahu kau memiliki potensi. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan bakat alami." Kata Riko meminum jusnya.**

Semua anggota Seirin meringis awas. "Pelatih kalian benar-benar membaktikan dirinya." Kata Kobori. "Lebih ke terobsesi." Kata Hyuuga gusar.

 **"** **Pelatih!" Teriak Kagami keras menyebabkan Riko tersendak dan menyemburkan jusnya ke wajah Kagami.**

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu tertawa kecil.

 **Kagami menghapus jus yang menempel di wajahnya dan berkata "Beri aku sebuah formulir keanggotaan resmi klub." Riko mengusap mulutnya. "Ada apa dengan hari ini?" Katanya "Kau juga?"**

 **"** **Juga?" ulang Kagami. Adegan berganti dengan Riko yang meminum jusnya sampai Kuroko yang tiba-tiba datang berkata**

 **"** **Aku mau formulir keanggotaan resmi klub." Hal itu sontak mengejutkan Riko membuatnya menyemburkan jusnya lagi.**

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Kuroko yang meminum _milkshake_ nya (keempat/kelima)

 **"** **Dia" pikir Kagami**

 **"** **Jeez, betapa tak sabarannya kalian ini." Gerutu Riko.**

 **"** **Kau panggil aku apa?"**

 **"** **Baik, kalian berdua memiliki potensi, dan kami masih punya ruang untukmu." Kata Riko menyodorkan formulir pada Kagami.**

 **"** **Sekarang aku bisa bermain dalam sebuah pertandingan, bukan?" kata Kagami**

 **"** **Tunggu sebentar" Kata Riko "Aku hanya akan menerima formulirmu pada hari Senin pukul 08:40 di atap."**

"Mengapa di atap?" tanya Himuro. "Kau akan lihat." Kata Seirin. "Mengapa aku merasa aku tidak akan menyukainya?" tanya Kasamatsu. "Karena kami tidak." Itulah kebanyakan respon yang di dapatkannya.

 **Adegan berganti pada Kagami yang berjalan di koridor. Dia berhenti di depan mading yang menampilkan klub basket Seirin. "Mereka tidak bergurau." Kata Kagami.**

 **"** **Benar, mereka kuat." Kata Kuroko. Layar menampilkan Kuroko yang muncul di samping Kagami seperti hantu. "Kamu... Mengapa kau tidak bisa muncul secara normal!?"**

"Itu salah Kagami- _kun_ yang tidak memperhatikan sekitar." Kata Kuroko saat yang lain tertawa keras.

 **"** **Berhenti datang entah dari mana!" Kuroko menyuruh Kagami diam dengan meletakkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan menunjuk papan yang ada diatasnya. Di sana tertulis perpustakaan.**

Gelak tawa semakin keras sedangkan Kagami mendelik _patner_ nya.

 **Kagami terlihat sangat marah. Dia memegang kepala Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang lain dan berseru "Kau mengolok-olokku? Kau mengolok-olokku, bukan?!"**

GoM dan Seirin sudah mati tertawa. Ini benar-benar menghibur. Sedangkan yang lain menatap mereka seperti kehilangan akal mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka tertawa ketika seekor harimau terlihat akan membunuh anak anjing yang lucu.

 **"** **Tidak" kata Kuroko tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan intonasi dalam suaranya. "Sakit tahu" kata Kuroko mengusap kepalanya.**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana orang tak terlihat sepertinya bisa di sebut pemain keenam?"_** **Pikir Kagami.** ** _"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana itu terjadi? GoM yang lain semua pergi bergabung ke sekolah yang kuat. Kenapa dia tidak pergi bersama mereka?"_**

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena apa yang ku cari berbeda dengan apa yang mereka cari." Kata Kuroko. Semuanya terlihat bingung kecuali Seirin dan GoM.

 **"** **Hei, Kuroko" Panggil Kagami. Namun Kuroko telah pergi.** ** _"Ah, ya, itu tidak penting."_** **Pikir** ** _Kagami "Yang penting sekarang adalah lain kali bertemu aku akan membunuhnya."_** **Seru kagami dengan aura menakutkan di sekitarnya.**

 **Adegan berganti di atap sekolah. Riko berdiri di pinggir atap dan tertawa. "Aku telah menunggu kalian."**

 **"** **Apakah kau bodoh?" Tanya Kagami**

 **"** **Apakah ini duel?" Tanya Kuroko**

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hyuuga. Kuroko mengangkat bahunya "Musuh utama dalam movie selalu tertawa seperti itu sebelum bertarung dengan tokoh protagonis."

 **"** **Aku melupakan ini semua, tapi Senin..." Kata Kagami saat layar menunjukkan seluruh sekolah. "... adalah semua berkumpul di lapangan dalam lima menit." Teriaknya diakhir kalimat. "Cepat dan ambil ini."**

 **"** **Sebelum itu, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku bilang padamu." Kata Riko "Aku membuat janji ketika kapten memintaku untuk menjadi pelatih tahun lalu. Aku berjanji untuk fokus mendorong tim menuju kejuaraan nasional. Jika kalian tidak berfikir kalian siap untuk itu, ada klub lain yang lebih cocok untuk kalian."**

Sekolah lain mengangguk. Sikap seperti itu harus ada didalam diri seorang pelatih.

 **"** **Tentu saja aku..." Perkataan Kagami dipotong**

 **"** **Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi aku perlu tahu kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting. Tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berlatih, 'suatu hari nanti' dan 'mungkin' tidak cukup baik. Aku perlu tahu kau memiliki tujuan ambisius dan kemauan untuk mencapai itu."**

Sekolah lain mengangguk lagi. Kompetisi itu sengit. Jika seseorang ingin menjadi pemenang mereka harus memiliki sikap seperti yang dijelaskan Riko.

 **Riko menunjuk pada murid yang berkumpul dilapangan. "Beri tahu tingkat, kelas, dan nama kalian. Umumkan tujuan kalian di sini sekarang. Jika kau gagal mencapai mereka, kau akan kembali ke sini setengah telanjang, dan mengakui perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau sukai."**

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam mencerna perkataan Riko. Sedangkan Seirin menghitung mundur. Saat hitungan mencapai nol, teriakan "APAAAAA?" terdengar. "Pelatih kalian benar-benar akan membuat kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Kobori. Seirin mengangguk. Sekolah lain benar-benar terlihat malu. Sedangkan GoM berfikir mereka seharusnya mencoba lebih keras lagi membujuk Kuroko untuk tidak ke Seirin. "Tidak heran mereka berusaha keras untuk menang." Kata Nebuya. "Oh, benar-benar horor!" kata Mibuchi. "Terima kasih tuhan sekolah kami tidak seperti itu." Kata Wakamatsu.

 **Anak kelas satu terlihat ketakutan kecuali Kuroko dan Kagami. "Anak kelas dua juga melakukan hal yang sama tahun lalu." Kata Riko. " Aku mencari sesuatu yang konkrit dan cukup ambusius. Kau harus melakukan yang lebih baik dari pada 'memainkan pertandingan pertamaku' atau 'melakukan yang terbaik."**

 **"** **Itu akan mudah." Kata Kagami "Ini bahkan bukan tes." Dia melompat keatas pagar. "kelas 1-B, nomor 5, Kagami Taiga. Aku akan mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban dan menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang!" Ucapan Kagami membuat seluruh murid menatapnya syok.**

 **Hyuuga satu dari orang itu "Apakah dia melakukan itu lagi tahun ini?"**

 **Kagami turun. "Siapa selanjutnya? Jika kau tidak buru-buru, para guru akan tiba di sini." Kata Riko**

 **"** **Bolehkah aku bilang aku ingin punya pacar?" Tanya Furi.**

 **"** **Tidak" Riko menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya.**

Semua orang terkekeh mendengarnya.

 **Adegan berganti pada Kawahara yang memberikan cerita panjang tentang hidupnya. Saat ceritanya sampai saat dia SMP, Riko menendang wajahnya membuatnya menyingkir.**

Kawahara tertawa malu. "Aku tidak punya ambisi seperti Kagami tapi aku pikir jika aku memberikan sesuatu secepatnya dia akan menerimanya."

 **Secara perlahan anak baru lainnya juga ikut. "Melakukan ini benar-benar membuat kami fokus tahun lalu." Pikir Hyuuga**

"Dengan perlakuan yang seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan." Komentar Susa sambil menghadap Imayoshi. "Ku harap kau tidak membuat kami melakukan hal gila seperti Seirin." Imayoshi menyunggingkan senyum miringnya "Mengingat kapten juga termasuk, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

 **Akhirnya tiba giliran Kuroko "Permisi" Katanya pada Riko. "Aku tidak bagus dalam berteriak, jadi bisakah aku menggunakan ini?" Tanyanya menunjukkan alat pengeras suara.**

"Dimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya semuanya pada Kuroko. "Penjaga sekolah SMP ku memberikannya padaku." Kata Kuroko. Sekolah lain tercengang sedangkan GoM heran haruskah ia bertanya mengapa pengawas sekolah mereka memberikan pengeras suara pada kuroko?.

 **"** **Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Riko. Kuroko tidak menjawabnya. Namun langsung ke tepi untuk berbicara sampai,**

 **"** **Hei!" Teriak guru yang datang ke atap "Klub basket lagi!?"**

 **"** **Sial" Kata Riko "Padahal kita hampir selesai." Adegan berganti menunjukkan tim yang di beri ceramah sampai acara kumpul di lapangan selesai.**

Semuanya mendengus. "Selamat anak baru. Kalian baru saja menyelesaikan tradisi klub basket." Kata Kiyoshi. "Yang mana?" Tanya Miyaji bosan. "Pergi ke atap, teriakkan tujuan kalian dan kena marah oleh guru sampai akhir acara berkumpul." Kata Izuki dengan wajah serius. Tim lain jadi ragu haruskah mereka tertawa atau kasihan.

 **Adegan berganti pada Kagami di Maji. Dia duduk di meja yang di duduki Kuroko. "Tidak bisa dipercaya mereka marah hanya karena teriakan kecil itu."**

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak tahu kalau Kuroko duduk di sana." Kata Midorima pada Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa menggerutu.

 **"** **Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Kuroko membuat Kagami terkejut lagi.**

 **"** **Kau lagi!"**

"Kaulah yang duduk di tempatnya" Kata Izuki. "Kenapa semuanya selalu menyalahkanku?" Tanya Kagami sebal. "Karena kau Bakagami" jawab Aomine. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari Ahomine." Teriak Kagami.

 **"** **Mungkin aku harus pergi ke tempat lain." Kata Kagami melihat ke arah Kuroko.**

 **"** **Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah dengan nama besar seperti lima orang yang lain? Kurasa kau cukup hebat sampai dipanggil pemain keenam!" Tanya Kagami.**

Semuanya sedikit memajukan duduk mereka. Mereka sangat penasaran akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

 **Kuroko menjelaskan kebijakan timnya dan bagaimana mereka fokus pada talenta individu dari pada berkembang sebagai tim. Dan dia menjelaskan perasaannya akan setiap kemenangan yang dicapai oleh timnya.**

 **"** **Jadi apa?" Tanya Kagami. "Apakah kau ingin ingin mengalahkan mereka dan menunjukkan kepada mereka apa yang sudah hilang."**

 **"** **Itulah yang aku pikirkan."**

"Itu tidak semua cerita" kata Izuki pelan. Namun karena ruangan yang tenang membuat yang lain masih bisa mendengarkan perkataannya. Tim lain menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat mereka SMP?"

"Tujuanku saat itu..." Kata Kuroko menarik perhatian yang lain. "... untuk membuat GoM menyukai basket lagi." Semuanya menatap GoM, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk menyembunyikan mata mereka yang berkabut. Yang lain terdiam tercekat.

 **"** **Benarkah!?"**

 **"** **Kata-katamu dan pelatih benar-benar menggerakkanku. Sekarang tujuan utamaku adalah mencoba untuk membuatmu dan tim kita menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang." Kata Kuroko.**

 **"** **Kau benar kecuali satu hal." Kata Kagami "Kita tidak akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik, tapi kita akan menjadi yang terbaik." Kuroko tersenyum.**

 **Adegan berganti ke SMA Seirin semuanya berkumpul di sekitar jendela dan melihat keluar. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kagami heran. Saat dia melihat ke jendela dia tersenyum kemudian tertawa.**

 **Dengan menggunakan kapur putih, di lapangan tertulis "Kami akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang."**

Takao bersiul. "Siapapun yang menulisnya pasti memiliki tekad yang kuat."

 **Riko tersenyum "Ini bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk berusaha."**

 **Kagami melihat kearah Kuroko yang duduk sambil membaca bukunya. Di lengan kiri bajunya terdapat bekas kapur putih.**

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Hyuuga tersenyum pada Kuroko.

 **Layar berubah menjadi hitam dengan pesan tertulis di sana. Karena seseorang tidak menuliskan namanya pesan itu menjadi satu dari enam misteri terbesar di Seirin.**

Semuanya tertawa sedangkan Kuroko bersorak kecil.

 **Adegan berganti ke ruang ganti. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti latihan. Koganei menyadari sebuah majalah basket di kursi. "Bukankah majalah ini keluar saat Kuroko SMP?" tanyanya.**

 **"** **Semua pemain ditonjolkan." Kata Hyuuga. Mereka mencari artikel tentang Kuroko. "Kuroko tidak ada."**

 **"** **Walaupun kau seorang pemain keenam?" Tanya Koganei**

 **"** **Mereka mlakukan interview tapi mereka lupa tetangku." Jawab Kuroko.**

"Apa?" Kata Takao tidak percaya pada perkataan Kuroko "Serius?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Semuanya marah saat itu terjadi." Kata Momoi. "Tentu saja" Kata Kise "Kurokocchi pantas di kenal sebanyak kami dikenal."

"Apalagi butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk membujuk Tetsu setuju ikut interview." Kata Aomine "Fakta kalau sang reporter melupakannya membuat semua usaha kami jadi sia-sia."

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Kuroko bahkan tidak berniat memberitahukan pada kami sampai artikel itu diterbitkan." Kata Midorima. "Jadi kami tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

 **"** **Betapa menyedihkan" Pikir semuanya.**

 **"** **Selain itu, aku tidak seperti lima lainnya."**

Kuroko menghela nafas saat GoM mendelik kearahnya. Mereka selalu marah padanya setiap kali dia berkata demikian.

 **"** **Mereka adalah jenius sebenarnya." Fukuda datang. "Dia kembali! Pelatih kembali! Kita akan melakukan latih tanding."**

 **"** **Aku ingin tahu siapakah lawannya?" Tanya Hyuuga**

 **"** **Siapa yang tahu? Dia melewatinya dengan sesuatu alasan."**

 **"** **Dia melewatinya?" Syok Hyuuga. "Bersiaplah, semuanya. Jika dia melewatinya, lawan kita selanjutnya pasti akan lebih sulit."**

"Mereka kuat." Kata Seirin. "Dengan siapa kalian latih tanding?" Tanya Himuro. "Kaijou." Jawab mereka. Tim lain tersenyum maklum.

 **Layar berganti menampilkan bagian depan sekolah. "Jadi ini Seirin." Kata laki-laki berambut** ** _blonde_** **yang menggunakan seragam abu-abu berdiri di depan gerbang.**

Kise bersemangat, sangat bersemangat sampai Kasamatsu menendangnya.

 **"** **Baru dan murni, seperti yang kuharapkan." Dia melangkah masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Para gadis menatap keberadaannya sambil berbisik-bisik. Sedangkan tim basket Seirin sedang melakukan latihan harian mereka. Saat mereka melihat Kagami latihan mereka berfikir apakah Kagami bisa menjadi rival GoM.**

"Tidak saat itu." Sahut Seirin langsung.

 **"** **Baiklah semuanya berkumpul!" Kata Riko. Dia menginformasikan tentang latih tanding mereka mlawan Kaijou. "Tahun ini, Kaijou memegang salah satu dari Generasi Keajaiban, Kise Ryouta."**

"Itu aku!" teriak Kise yang kemudian mendapatkan tendangan lagi dari Kasamatsu.

 **"** **Rupanya, Kise bekerja sebagai model."Kata Hyuuga**

 **"** **Tampan dan mahir di basket? Gilanya." Kata Koganei.**

Kise berseri-seri. GoM dan Kuroko menghela nafas. Ini akan membuatnya lebih _narsis_ lagi dari pada sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kaijou menutup muka mereka dengan telapak tangan, bagaimana bisa GoM selamat darinya selama 2 tahun? Mereka baru satu tahun sudah seperti ini!

 **"** **Idiot" Kata Riko. Dia menyadari sekumpulan gadis-gadis.**

 **"** **Apa yang dilakukan Generasi Keajaiban, Kise Ryouta di sini?"**

 **Kise melihat ke arah Kuroko yang menyapanya "Lama tak jumpa."**

 **Kise tersenyum "Senang melihatmu. Tapi maaf... bisakah kalian menunggu lima menit?"**

"Itu butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit." Kata Kagami. "Beberapa dari kami bahkan ada yang hampir tertidur."

 **Waktu kejadian tersebut di potong dan fans Kise sudah pergi.**

 _"_ _Terima kasih tuhan untuk dunia TV"_ Pikir semua orang.

 **"** **Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hyuuga.**

"Mengunjungi _Kurokocchi_." Jawab Kise

 **"** ** _Well_** **, aku dengar kami akan melakukan latih tanding melawan Seirin dan aku ingat kalau** ** _Kurokocchi_** **bersekolah di sini jadi aku putuskan untuk menyapanya." Kata Kise "Kita adalah teman baik di SMP."**

 **"** **Tidak lebih baik dari pada yang lain." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.**

GoM tertawa sedangkan Seirin dan Kaijou tersenyum. Semuanya berfikir " _Well_... itu sedikit kasar."

 **"** **Kau sungguh kejam!" Kata Kise dengan air mata buayanya.**

 **Anak kelas satu membaca artikel tentang Kise di majalah tadi.**

 **"** **Artikel itu sedikit membesar-besarkan." Kata Kise malu-malu.**

"Senang melihat kau sadar akan itu." Kata Akashi.

 **"** **Aku yang terlemah diantara yang lain. Makanya mereka sering menindasku dan** ** _Kurokocchi_** **sepanjang waktu."**

"Kita tidak pernah menindas Tetsuya." Kata Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Tetsu tidak menyebalkan seperti Kise." Kata Aomine.

"Atau bodoh" Tambah Midorima. Murasakibara menambahkan tamparan terakhir dengan mengatakan "Dia selalu memberiku _snack_ tanpa protes." Kise merajuk "Jahatnya." Kagami menatap kosong ke arah mereka dan bertanya pada Kuroko "Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Setiap waktu."

 **"** **Itu tak pernah terjadi padaku." Tambah Kuroko**

 **"** **Apa?hanya aku saja?" Kata Kise dengan air mata buayanya lagi membuat yang lain mengeluh.**

Kasamatsu memukul Kise "Belum sehari dan kau sudah membuat mereka kesal."

 **Kagami menantang Kise untuk melakukan** ** _one on one_** **singkat. Kuroko mengatakan pada Riko kalau itu bukanlah ide yang baik.**

 **Kagami dan Kise malakukan** ** _one on one_** **yang dimenangkan oleh Kise dengan mengopi gerakan Kagami.**

 **Layar menampilkan** ** _flashback_** **singkat Kuroko berbicara pada Riko. "Kise-** ** _kun_** **bisa mengkopi setiap gerakan hanya dengan sekali lihat."**

 **Adegan berganti pada Kise yang meminta Kuroko untuk ikut bersamanya bergabung dengan Kaijou karena Seirin tidak cukup kuat untuk dia.**

"Kami telah menunjukkannya." Pikir Seirin dengan galak

 **Kuroko dengan sopan menolak. "Aku merasa terhormat mendengarmu mengatakan itu. Aku sangat menyesal untuk menolak tawaranmu."**

 **"** **Itu tak masuk akal. Selain itu, ini tidak seperti kau saja. Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik?"**

 **"** **Pemikiranku telah berubah sejak saat itu. Lagi pula aku sudah membuat janji pada Kagami-** ** _kun_** **kalau kami akan mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban."**

 **"** **Itu benar-benar bukan kau untuk bergurau seperti ini."**

 **Kagami tertawa "Jadi ini GoM dan masih ada 4 orang yang lebih hebat lagi darinya."**

Yang lain mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Biasanya jika hal seperti itu terjadi semangat pemain akan hancur. Kagami benar-benar lawan yang cocok untuk mereka.

 **Kagami tersenyum pada Kise "Sial! Kuroko, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."**

 **"** **Aku masih tidak memiliki rasa humor." Kata Kuroko "Aku serius."**

 **Kise menyeringai. Adegan berganti menampilkan mereka bertiga berdiri sejajar. Layar berubah hitam.**

"Itu untuk episode kali ini." Kata Kasamatsu. " _Aww_... tidak ada mini klip." Kata Kotaro. Layar menampilkan gambar Riko dan Hyuuga " _Awww_ " kata mereka yang tidak cukup dewasa menggoda Hyuuga yang mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul diwajahnya.

Episode 2 berakhir

Hallo _minna-san_ , terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Dan saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada yang mau repot-repot _mereview_ , mem _follow_ dan memfaforit cerita ini. :)

Dan untuk pertanyaan di kolom _review_ kemarin, yang masalah pegunungan dan pantai, karena cerita ini bukan milik saya, jadi saya tidak bisa mengubah-ubah isi dari cerita ini. Tapi anggap saja ya kalau ada di daerah itu ada pantainya. Mungkin tidak terlalu dekat, sekitar 3-4 km atau berapapun. Namun cukup dekat kalau di tempuh dengan kendaraan :). Anggap aja gitu. Dan terima kasih sudah mau bertanya.

Baiklah, akhir kata tolong tinggalkan jejak di cerita ini :).


End file.
